It's the thought that counts
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: The compulsory Valentine's Day story. Just a one shot,


Jack surveyed the Hub, he really didn't get this whole Valentine's Day thing, he never really had. Gwen had seen Rhys not two hours before so why did he feel the need to send a huge bouquet of red roses to take up half her desk and cause a hazard to people trying to work? Even Tosh, normally the most sensible of the Torchwood team, was smiling shyly at a blushing Owen from behind a delicate arrangement of lotus flowers that had appeared on her desk. Jack sighed; he and Ianto had talked about buying each other Valentine's Day gifts but had decided against it – as Ianto had pointed out, Jack bought him everything he wanted the moment he realised he wanted it and what Jack usually asked for wasn't something that could be purchased except in illegal establishments. Even so, Jack couldn't help but feel that he and Ianto were missing out in some way.

* * *

He had just made up his mind to go and find Ianto and maybe convince him to accompany him to lunch to discuss this Valentine's thing in more detail, when a small squeak of alarm from Tosh caught his attention.

'Tosh?' Jack leapt gracefully over the handrail to Tosh's side, 'what have you got?'

Tosh punched up a CCTV feed, 'those reports we had about a couple of kids in Halloween masks chasing shoppers in Penarth?' she said, 'I think I may have tracked them down.'

Jack leant closer to the screen and swore softly, 'Hoix! That's the last thing we need.' He straightened up, 'This is gonna take all of us, Tosh you keep on CCTV, Owen we need sedatives and, worse case scenario, euthanasia darts, Gwen, pull the dart guns, Ianto...'

Ianto was already behind him holding out his coat and his comms unit, 'SUV is packed and ready, Sir.'

'Excellent, let's roll'

* * *

Tosh had tracked the two Hoix to a disused warehouse on an industrial estate at the edge of the town. As the team disembarked from the SUV, Ianto open the boot and pulled out a tiny remote controlled drone.

'Where d'ya get that?' asked Jack curiously

'It's a project Tosh and I have been working on' said Ianto absently as he piloted the drone into the warehouse and beckoned the team to gather around Tosh's laptop which was given them a high definition view of the interior.

'This is brilliant' said Jack, snaking his arm around Ianto's waist and giving him a small squeeze, then he stiffened, 'take it back and through that doorway on the left, ' he commanded. Ianto complied and Jack let out a groan, 'it's a nest, look, there are babies. Shit'

I take it babies complicate things?' enquired Ianto, drily

'Mama and Papa will be doubly ferocious with a brood to protect,' said Jack, 'plus, I don't want to make orphans out of those little guys.' One of the baby Hoix yawned widely displaying several rows of needle sharp teeth. 'OK' said Jack, 'change of plan. I go in and draw off mum and dad, Gwen, Owen you go in and sedate the kids. Then you follow me and whilst the adults are distracted sedate them. We'll crate the whole family up and transport them to The Brecons. I have a refuge there where they can live safely.'

Ianto thrust the drone controller at Tosh, 'you are going to let them kill you aren't you?' he snapped at Jack, who blinked at him in surprise. 'I'll go and get the SUV ready. I don't need to see this,' and he stormed off.

Jack stood stunned for a moment, before turning and heading into the warehouse at a run.

* * *

Once inside, Jack slowed his pace moving slowly and cautiously towards the room where he knew the Hoix family were nesting. He was trying not to think about the stricken expression on Ianto's face as he had turned away from the laptop screen. He knew Ianto did not like it when he died but he had been unprepared for the look of absolute grief and despair that had flashed across his lover's face. Telling himself that he had to concentrate he put his disquiet aside and switched on his comms unit . What he heard froze him in place.

_Gwen; What the hell is up with Jones? He knows that Jack can't die. Why is he acting so pathetic?_

_Tosh: He dies, he suffers. It upsets Ianto._

_Gwen: Why?_

_Owen: Because Ianto is in love with Jack._

_Tosh: and Jack is love with Ianto._

_Gwen: Bollocks! They are just fuck buddies, that's all. Jack will move on the moment something better comes along._

_Owen: You really are a thick bitch aren't you Cooper. They are in love with each other, they just haven't realised it yet._

_Tosh: Ianto watches Jack all the time, that's how he always knows what Jack needs before Jack does_

_Owen: And Jack knows where Ianto is at every moment of the day or night._

_Gwen: That's rubbish. How can they be in love with each other and not even know it._

_Tosh: Jack know he loves Ianto but he doesn't understand how much Ianto loves him_

_Owen: And Ianto knows he loves Jack but doesn't believe that a man like Jack would ever love someone like him._

Stunned Jack muted his comms unit and slid down the wall, resting his elbows on his thighs and burying his head in his hands. Ianto was in love with him, every bit as much as he was in love with Ianto...this was huge...this was mind boggling...this was amazing. He pushed himself upright, every impulse and inclination screaming at him to go find Ianto and share this incredible news with him. A snarl from the room to his left reminded him that he was in the middle of a difficult and dangerous mission.

Cautiously, Jack peered around the edge of the doorway. He smothered a groan, there were three full grown Hoix prowling around a litter of five babies. Just as Jack was tensing to tackle one of the adults in the rather optimistic hope of enraging the adults sufficiently to pursue him, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Retreating delicately into the corridor he pulled it out. There was a text message from Ianto

_Check your left hand pocket._

Replacing his phone Jack dug deep into his pocket. When his fingers encountered the item Ianto had placed there, Jack could not restrain a small chuckle. Twisting the small orb to activate it Jack rolled it through the doorway. A gas began to issue from the sphere, Jack heard movement behind him and everything went dark

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes again, he was thrilled to find himself naked in Ianto's arms in Ianto's bed.A smiling Ianto was gazing happily into his face, 'Back with us, Sir?'

Jack grinned, 'yeah, just caught the edge of the sonambu-gas' he frowned, 'I'm not usually that clumsy and careless'

Ianto kissed him, 'that was Gwen, I'm afraid. She opened the door and created a cross draught. I fear you got quite a face full, you were all sleeping quite sweetly when we found you.'

Jack gave a low chuckle, 'thank gods, my reputation for grace and elegance is intact'. The low rumble of Ianto's laughter gave him a warm and happy feeling. 'How long was I out?'

'Three hours' said Ianto, 'I...er...volunteered to look after you whilst the others transferred the Hoix family.'

'Good. There is no-one in the galaxy I would rather wake up with.'

For a long while Jack and Ianto lay in each other's arms, simply content to be together. Eventually Jack stirred.

'We are in love with each other aren't we?' he said, nuzzling Ianto's soft hair.

'Yes, we are' replied Ianto with satisfaction.

Jack stroked the smooth silky skin of Ianto's back with a sense of possession that was new to him. Gently Ianto captured Jack's mouth in a soft and tender kiss that lasted until they both became breathless.

'Thank you for the sonambu-bomb, it was a very thoughtful gift'

'Thank you for not dying, it's just what I wanted'

Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever.


End file.
